


Tales from the End of the World 1

by Fides



Category: State Within, The X-Files, Torchwood
Genre: Angst, M/M, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Outtake, mmom, mmom 2009, mmom 2009: day 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-02
Updated: 2009-05-02
Packaged: 2017-10-03 02:06:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13040
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During the Year-That-Never-Was many sacrifices were made</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales from the End of the World 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Resist or Serve](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7029) by [Fides](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fides/pseuds/Fides). 



The room had four walls and a roof but after everything that could almost be counted as a luxury. Alex wished he dared sleep. The trip over had been fraught, even with the secret service papers that had secured his passage. It was rumoured that the Toclofane occasionally attached official flights and Alex saw no reason to disbelieve those rumours. Even having walked through the shell of Europe, he hadn't got a real idea of the level of destruction... until he saw it from the air. Alex had thought that nothing could shock him any more. At least, unlike some of the official's he had shared the flight with, he hadn't broken down.

When he finally arrived there he found Washington was eerily quiet. Not surprising when the political machine had ground to a halt, but another jolt none the less. Maybe it was different coming back to a place he had once thought of as home. He would have to learn it's twists and turns once again. Find the secret ways to move that the Toclofane didn't control. Find how many of his contacts were still alive. Nicholas had helped with the later at least.

The British embassy had been relatively unscathed, but then everything was relative. He'd caught a glimpse of Mark, hollow-eyed and doing his best to keep the broken shards of the world together, and had ducked away hoping he hadn't been seen in return. Nicholas had kept his visit as quiet as possible but they were burning their bridges and both knew it. Nicholas hadn't said anything but Alex had seen it in his eyes: he was going to run, try and make it back to Britain before the obvious connections were made. All Alex could do was wait a few day and buy him a little time to get out of America.

It would be worth it if their plan worked. Alex had to believe that.

Just like he had to believe Mulder wasn't dead. That maybe he could find the gun and save the day. Save Mulder who would...

No. He didn't want to think about Mulder. Or any of the other missing. He couldn't afford to. Better to think about the hard grip of Ianto's fingers around his throat as he jacked him off. Or the hot press of his body under Alex's after Jack had vanished and they had split a bottle of rum between them. Or wonder if Nicholas and Ianto could find some comfort together when the nights got too dark and too cold and you just needed to remind yourself you were still alive.

Nicholas would do that for Ianto. Owen could find himself a fight or a fuck and blow of steam so he could keep going and Tosh was more resilient than any of them, but Ianto kept everything inside and that was dangerous. Nicholas was too good at his his job, and too much of a bastard, to let him break when they needed all the hands they could get. Alex smiled grimly as he pictured it. It would be late one evening when everyone else had scurried to whatever rat-holes they could find. Maybe all it would take would be putting his hand on Ianto's arm, a moment of kindness can be enough when all there is is pain, or maybe it would take pain and blood and shouted truths as vile as lies. Or maybe he'd find some black market moonshine and get Ianto to drink with him to the end of the world until... It was easy to image the desperate kisses, so much better to think about than red-rimmed eyes still wet from held-back grief. Easy to imagine Nicholas stripping away Ianto's clothes, hampered only by the other man's attempts to return the favour. And at some point it would stop being something the Ianto needed and would become something they both wanted. It would be rough and dirty. Nicholas taking them both in hand and working their cocks as Ianto gasped. Ianto surprising him by pushing him away only to draw him closer, impaling himself on Nicholas' erection with no thought except to lose himself...

Alex looked up as the weak dawn crept hesitantly through the gaps in the boarded window. Such thoughts helped to pass the time even if his body was too stressed and tired to respond. Or maybe it just knew he would be dead soon and the dead had no need to remind themselves they were alive.


End file.
